Hugh Test
Mr. Hubert 'Hugh' Test is the uptight, stay-at-home father of Johnny, Susan and Mary, and is also the husband of Lila and a minor antagonist in the show. He occasionally turns up to ruin Johnny's day and one example was when Johnny got 99 detentions and he was adamant about sending Johnny to the military school. He has blond hair, blue eyes, and wears a green sweater over a yellow shirt with brown pants and loafers. He is apparently not very smart, because Darth Vegan is able to perform a mind trick on him that only works on dumb people. Hugh's two biggest obsessions are cleaning and cooking meatloaf (which in one instance he's shown to value more than the safety and well-being of his own children), which the rest of the Test family openly despises. He also gets distracted if he loses his shoe, and can't focus on anything if he does, something that Johnny occasionally exploits. He often wants his children to come back before dinner or risk being grounded. He also always grounds them for a month at a time for even the smallest offense or for ridiculous reasons. He outlaws genetic experiments by Susan and Mary in the house, which is mentioned rarely, though frequently defied. He often seems to be preoccupied with proving his manliness implying he is not total happy being a stay-at-home-dad or that his wife is the main breadwinner. He is also a total cheapskate. Characteristics He always threatens his children with grounding when they do something they shouldn't, often telling Susan and Mary to not do certain kinds of experiments, or telling Johnny a long list of things not to do. He also seems to hate video games, especially Tiny'Mon. However, he seems to secretly like video games, even becoming obsessed with "Thrasher Grind: Underground" to the point where he would ignore the well-being of his daughters. He has also come into Johnny's room and taken his handheld from him, telling him "he plays it too much" even when Johnny has just turned on the game. He also said to him things like "NO MORE VIDEO GAMES!!". He is like dads that do not like video games. Although he loves all three of his children, he is clearly more proud of the girls than his son. He often says how proud he is of them while admonishing Johnny for his own faults. However, with the two girls constantly creating world changing wonders, any parent would be proud daily. In contrast, Johnny frequently almost destroys the town. In one episode, he showed a strong desire to get rid of Johnny by sending him to Old Hickory Military School. Trivia *He and his wife Lila Test appeared in the original pilot episode of the show. Their faces were never shown, and they were only viewed from the neck down, which is how the parents are shown on Cow and Chicken. *His name was revealed to be Hubert Test by Hank Anchorman in the episode, Johnny Goes Nuts . *His outfit resembles that of Wallace form Wallace and Gromit. They both consist of a green sweatervest over a beige shirt with brown pants and black loafers. Category:Characters Category:Test family Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Pages that need to be rewritten